Time
Time is a secondary element in Ninjago. It is associated with the colors copper, green, blue, and red. It corresponds with the Time Blades, Temporal Vortex, and Iron Doom. Acronix and Krux thought it to be the most powerful element. It is one of the few elements in the series associated with multiple colors. Users' Abilities *'Chronokinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and control time. **'Chronoportation' - Allows the user to travel through the past or the future. It appears to require an immense amount of power, usually requiring the user to channel their element through a conduit of sorts—examples include Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon and the Time Twins' Iron Doom. **'Time Reduction' - Allows the user to slow down time, reducing the movement speed of the affected object, person, or area. This appears to involve blue temporal energy. **'Time Bubble' - The user can emit and create a powerful energy field speeding up, slowing down or holding the target and nearby objects caught within the bubble. The bubble will be the color corresponding to the effect used. **'Time Acceleration' - Allows the user to speed up time forward. It can be used to accelerate the aging of an opponent or to make the user "teleport" by accelerating their own time for short periods. This appears to involve green temporal energy. ***'Age Acceleration' - Nicknamed the Time Punch by Acronix, it allows the user to accelerate someone's age, eventually leading to death. It can only be reversed by using the opposite power on the one affected. **'Temporal Rewind' - Allows the user to rewind time. It can be used to restore youth to themselves or others or to negate a dangerous situation by reversing time until a moment prior to the event, allowing the user to adjust or prepare accordingly. This appears to involve yellow-orange temporal energy. ***'Age Reversal' - Allows the user to reverse someone's age to make them younger. **'Time Stopping' - Allows the user to pause time, freezing the target of their power. This appears to involve red temporal energy. **'Time View' - Allows to the user to see what has happened in the past or what will happen in the future. Users *First Elemental Master of Time **Over a hundred generations ***Krux ***Acronix *Time Ninja (Non-canon) *Iron Doom *Garmadon (with the Time Blades; formerly) *Wu (with the Time Blades; formerly) *Vermillion (with Time Blades; formerly) **Commander Raggmunk **Commander Blunck **Commander Machia *Ninja (with the Time Blades; formerly) Objects *Time Blades **Forward Time Blade **Slow-Mo Time Blade **Pause Time Blade **Reversal Time Blade Trivia *It is possible that Time is the strongest element in all of Ninjago (including the Elemental Essence Powers, Golden Power, Creation, Darkness, Destruction, and Energy), as it took the whole Elemental Alliance, including Wu and Garmadon, and the Time Blades to defeat the Time Twins. *Chen was able to complete the spell without this element because it did not require the use of Time, like Water and Wind.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/863683352393650176 *The effects of Time are also seen in some type of tea such as Tomorrow's tea, which can age people as shown in "Child's Play" when Lloyd threw the tea at the Grundle, which aged both it and the Ninja. Gallery MoS19MegaUse.png|Garmadon using the Mega Weapon to create a time portal to the past. MoS19Sand.png|Garmadon's time portal created by the Mega Weapon. MoS66FastForward.gif|Acronix moving forward in time to avoid Ray and Maya's fire and water powers. MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Acronix slowing down Ray's fireball. MoS67KruxRewind.png|Young Krux rewinding Time. MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Young Krux rewinding Time against the Elemental Master of Gravity. MoS66Pause.gif|Young Krux pausing the Elemental Master of Ice. MoS67Time.png|The Time Twins prior to losing their powers. MoS67TimeBeams.png|Acronix (stage right) and Krux (stage left) losing their powers. Screenshot 2017-04-24 at 4.08.01 PM.png|Acronix using Time Reduction to slow Time of Ray's Fire Blast MoS70Slow-Mo.png|Zane slowing down Cole and Jay with the Slow-Mo Time Blade. Slow-Mo Time Blade.gif|Zane slowing down time MoS74LostinTime.gif|The Iron Doom becoming lost in Time. HoT_Image.jpg|Time Blades. Acronix the Time Master.png|The symbol of Time as seen on Acronix's armor, it is also worn by Krux and the Vermillion Warrriors. MoS66Time Blades.jpeg|The Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master with the newly empowered Time Blades after defeating the Time Twins References De:Zeit pl:Czas Category:Elements Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:Time Category:Secondary Elements Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Sudo-Element Category:2018